Rusia, el sincero
by angelmex
Summary: "Me dije que esta vez vería el sol brillar, pero no pude y se congeló; dije que cuidaría de las flores pero se marchitaron en mis manos"


**Hetalia no me pertenece sino a Hidekaz**

**Rusia, el sincero. **

Me cuestionaba tantas cosas, pero no importaban…

Nunca hallaba las respuestas, al menos las que quería escuchar ¿de qué me sirve pensar si al final me atormentará mis propias palabras?

Me he cuestionada acerca de mi existencia

¿Soy un juguete de Dios? Porque me siento así

Soy una pieza más de este juego de ajedrez, uno sin fin… cuando las piezas enemigas caen ante mis pies llegó a pensar ¿debería llorar? Pero siempre termino riendo, ¿por qué? Tal vez será por ante aquella cómica escena donde el perdedor termina con más victoria que el victorioso, el ganador. ¿Distes todo para mantenerte de pie y te atreves a caer con más orgullo que él quien siempre estuvo de pie y te hizo caer? ¿Quieres morir siendo un héroe? ¿Quieres morir siendo el verdadero ganador de este sucio juego llamado Guerra?

Me burlaré de ti para siempre, ¿qué dignidad puede existir en un saco de huesos putrefactos?

Déjame decir que el orgullo, la sabiduría y el honor no caben en un muerto…

Eso me cuestionaba mientras veía como un albino se retorcía ante mis ojos, daba alaridos de dolor y sangraba constantemente, estaba tenso y me miraba con desdén, me miraba con un odio indescriptible. Le tiré una patada para que cerrara esos ojos rojizos que me estaban dando asco.

- ¿Crees que por verme así detendré me compadeceré de ti? – Dije con una hipócrita sonrisa

- No quiero que te compadezcas de mí. – escupió el albino con todas sus fuerzas restantes, esto me emociono y sonreí como respuesta y le tiré otro golpe con la punta de mi bota en su cabeza

- ¿Quieres mantenerte altivo hasta en tus últimos momentos, Da? – Pregunte con una inocencia falsa, me encantaba ser hipócrita ante la pieza ya caída que inútilmente quería ponerse en pie.

- No… s-sólo quiero ver tu rostro, el rostro de mi asesino…. – jadeaba, no lo culpo, yo se lo provoqué. – Y q-quiero que recuerdes el mío. – dijo con la vista innominable y orgullosa, una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su faz desfigurada.

- Lo has conseguido, Prusia… - dije mortuoriamente, ya me estoy aburriendo de mi juguete, aun, con vida. Lo tomé de los cabellos con una sola mano, lo alcé hasta que sus puntas de sus pies quedaran flotando, sus ropas desgarradas y bañadas en su sangre como también las mías, sólo que en este caso no era mía la sangre, sino de muchos más.

Nos quedamos viendo en silencio… el silencio de este invierno inmortal me era más bélico que su mirada sin miedo.

- Prusia, yo siempre recuerdo los rostros de mis víctimas. ¿Cómo olvidar una victoria? ¿No crees que sea un poco estúpido olvidarlas, da? Rusia, nunca olvida el rostro de un enemigo… ahora, es hora de ser recordado, pero antes, dime ¿qué te consideras? ¿el ganador o el perdedor? Contéstame y dame una razón. – inquirí con suavidad pero con la mano libre apreté su garganta, apresurándolo. Tosió y se retorcía como gusano… ¿Dónde quedó el orgullo de esta belicosa nación? Esperé impaciente su respuesta:

- Me… ¡Aghh! – Apreté con más fuerza su cuello – c-con..sidero… ¡Uggh! el ganador… ¡ummg! – lo solté, cayó de bruces, tosiendo con fuerza y dolor, tomando su garganta con delicadeza

- Oh~! Vaya… - mi inocente mirada se tornó obscura y con desmesura tomé mi arma, una metralleta de acero, la tomé del cañón y con la culata toqué su frente, frio, es lo que debió haber sentido.

Tocaba su frente con la culata del arma,

- Gilbert, ¿entonces me permites ser el asesino de este buen héroe? – su mirada denotó sorpresa y estirando mi brazo hacia atrás, con todas mis fuerzas, lo regresé a su cabeza, rebotando en la nieve y haciendo vibrar mi arma, hay que variar ¿no lo creen?, fue un golpe muy duro… un humano hubiera muerto con tal golpe.

El albino no se levantaba, pero seguía ahí.

- Muere creyéndote el victorioso… eso me divierte. – alcé el arma sobre mi cabeza con ambas manos, es difícil matar a una nación, de echo es imposible hacerlo por completo, pero de que es posible lo es. Y la bajé con la misma fuerza hacia la cabeza del albino, vibró de nuevo al chocar con el objetivo.

Un grito ahogado, uno desesperado.

- Lo siento, quiero que se diga que tu muerte fue lenta y dolorosa, así el mundo te honrará como un mártir con el orgullo en forma de corona. – dicho esto lo volví a golpear repetidamente con mi locura, lo disfrutaba para qué mentir.

Crush!

Algo se rompió…

La nieve ahora era roja, me gusta el rojo, me dije a mi mismo, me deprime siempre ver el color blanco.

- ¿Sabes por qué le digo a mi ejército "Rojo"? – Le pregunté a Gilbert ya inconsciente que no dejaba de desangrar. Estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, la soledad… - ¿sabes por qué le digo y le dicen el ejército rojo?

_Al no tener, obviamente, la respuesta se sentó en él como si se tratase de un objeto, perdiendo la mirada en cualquier punto de este desierto congelado… su mirada eran dos cuevas profundas de sentimientos incomprensible, de unas sentimientos caóticos que atormentaban su ser y que su única forma de exprésalos y liberarlos era en una sonrisa falsa y supone que es primavera en el occidente… el soviético alzo su mirada al cielo y sonrió._

- El por qué es fácil, sabes … - Me respondí – Es porque cuando mi ejercito va al frente siempre termina manchado de sangre… y deja un camino rojo… carmesí; pero creo que de eso ya te diste cuenta ¿no es así? Ludwig se las vi rojas – literalmente - ese día – empecé a reírme quedamente, el rostro de sorpresa/miedo del llamado demonio europeo, el causante del holocausto me pareció de lo más insignificante. – Debo felicitarte, Prusia. Educaste a un buen soldado, uno que sigue las ordenes como fiel perro. – me levanté del albino y quedé enfrente a él.

Era hora

Metí mi mano izquierda a mi gabardina café obscura (Mi traje de Mariscal de la Unión Soviética, mi favorito) y saqué una pistola compacta pero de alto calibre y la apunte en el pecho del prusiano

- Sabes, no es por odio… así es este juego – y sin dudar halé del gatillo…

Dejé a ese pobre imperio a mis espaldas mientras seguía mi camino habitual, tenía que decirles a los aliados que Prusia dejaba de existir y de ser una nación.

¿En qué pensaba? Nada, esto es tan normal.

Puedo decir que la gente me juzgará mal, pero ¿Hice algo realmente malo? No, sólo hice lo que una nación debe de hacer… Mientras menos jugadores hay más posibilidades de ser el ganador, más de una vez. Mi ejército costó 13 millones de vidas humanas, eso lo hace muy caro, no es por presumir, pero estoy orgulloso y feliz de ello.

Mi nombre es Iván, pero ciertamente prefiero que me digan Rusia, no me gusta mezclarme entre los humanos; soy la nación más grande del mundo y por ende la más sola.

_La guerra es cruel_, escuchaba a mis ciudadanos decir, pero para mí las consecuencias son aún más crueles…

Soy la nación del invierno eterno, soy la nación que en vez de llorar, ríe. Soy Rusia…

_El ruso se acostó en la nieve, boca arriba viendo como empezaba a nevar. El viento sacudía con furia su bufanda que arremolinaba en ondas, a compás. Cerró los ojos, aquellos caóticos ojos violetas y quedó en un profundo sueño… _

_La nieve le empezaba a cubrir _

_¿Quién me ayudará? – Susurro en sus sueños _

"_Nadie" contestó el invierno. _

"Puede que a mí alrededor estén floreciendo las más hermosas flores

Pero, en mi mirada siempre será invierno, uno sin fin

Un invierno que me aleja de la cordura y realidad".

…_.._

WTH! Odio mi redacción pero se hace lo posible. xD (perdonen mis errores ortográficos) e_e

Bueno, Rusia siempre ha sido, para mí, el más sincero de todos

¿comentarios, criticas, observaciones, tips, hurras? ;D


End file.
